Winchester Adventures
by Desirablexx3
Summary: 3rd chap: A little girl believes something is under her bed. Her mom doesn't believe her..Horror and Supernatural.:.Please Read and Review.:.
1. The Avenger

Winchester Adventures

The Avenger

Please R&R Bio- (for anyone that doesn't watch Supernatural) Sam and Dean Winchester are two guys that lost their mom when they were very young because of an unknown spirit. Their dad recently went missing and they're on a quest to find him. In the meantime they fight off supernatural things. Sam has brown hair and is the younger of the two brothers. He's also the "geek". Dean on the other hand is cocky and has a sense of humor. He is older. Please R&R

_This story starts with the two guys in a hotel room. Sam is sleeping and Dean is looking up supernatural happenings on the web. _

"HEY Sam!" Dean calls to his brother," I found something! Come here!"

Sam slowly gets out of bed. He rubs his eyes open and then says tiredly," What is it..?"

"Okay. Listen to this," Dean says as he gets worked up, " In Maine, there's this house where everyone so far that's lived there, has died. That's not the weird part though. Everyone that died, has died in the same way. They have all been seen on the ceiling of the last room in the hall with a rope around their neck."

"Sure sounds like something for us," Sam says while putting his coat on. He's still groggy eyed from sleep, but he continues to get ready anyway.

Dean and Sam head to Dean's 1967 Dark Blue Chevy Impala. Dean takes the drivers seat, as Sam takes the passengers seat. The two hit the rode as they explain what they think is causing the deaths in Maine.

_In Augusta, Maine at 43 Drover's Road_

It's a foggy day when they reach the house. As they step out of the car the grass is wet from rain. The house sits high upon a hill. It has somewhat of a gloomy appeal to it. Sam and Dean walk up to the house and they see cobwebs all over chairs on the deck. They are unsure if anyone lives there, but they ring the doorbell anyway. Dean and Sam are both dressed as policemen with their fake I.Ds.Someone does come to the door_ and _it ends up being a girl with brown long hair who seems to be around 22 years old. She's wearing a pink terry cloth sweater over a white tank top. She's also wearing a jean mini skirt with cute black shoes._ Sam takes over and says, "_ Hi, we're here to check the place out if you don't mind."

The girl is a little suspicious and asks," Can I see your I.D?"

The two brothers take out their fake I.D's and the girl let's them in.

_The inside of the house is very nice. The furniture and walls are vibrant presentable colors. The only way you can tell the house is old, is by the cracks in the walls and the wood seems to have aged. Besides that, the girl that owns the place seems to do a good job of keeping the house nice._

The girl then asks," Why do you want to see what's here? I mean, I'm not doing anything illegal.."

It then came apparent to the guys that she had no idea what was taking place at her house. The guys just said," Well there's been some stuff happening here lately and we need to check this place out. Is there a room at the end of the hall upstairs?"

The girl nods and both guys head upstairs. When they get into the room Dean takes out his ghost sensing gadget and he searches the room. This room has pale white walls and blue carpeting. There's a blue couch in the middle and a small t.v hanging on the wall. Dean comes across a loud sound when he comes to a corner of the room. He looks up and notices a dent in the ceiling with a small hook.

"Hey Sam..check this out," Dean tells his brother.

Sam goes to the spot and says aloud," Looks like the spot where the people have been hanged." Just thinking about it makes Sam shudder. Sam then looks down and notices a red stain in the carpet which makes him hold is neck while thinking about it.

Dean then has to add," That girl down there was pretty cute..We should check out her room.."

"Dean, that's all you ever think about," Sam says while shaking his head. " I'm going to do some research on this place when I get home, and in the meantime I'm going to break the news to the girl downstairs."

"Oh, so now you get the girl? Come on.." Dean says with a sigh. "Okay fine..I'll look around some more." Dean heads for the girls room. Sam quickly turns around and sees Dean. He shakes his head slowly.

Sam heads downstairs and goes over to the girl. "Hey..what's your name?"

The girl answers and says," I'm Michelle"

Sam then asks," Have you come across anything weird about this place?"

Michelle answers," Actually yes, but..why do you want to know?"

Sam says," For safety purposes,"

"I don't believe you're the police..so I don't know why I should tell you.."

Sam groans and then says," Okay fine..I'm Sam and upstairs is my brother Dean. We found something to be wrong with this house. Have you heard that there have been numerous deaths in this house?"

Michelle just stares at Sam and says," No I just recently moved here from California after my mom died...I wanted to get away.." Michelle looks down to the floor and seems to be holding back tears. Sam then adds in," I'm sorry to hear that. You know, my mom died when I was really little." Sam clears his throat a little and then says," Well I'm guessing that it has to do with the first people to ever live here.. I suggest you settle yourself in a hotel for a few nights while we get rid of whatever's been causing the deaths.."

Michelle responds," No I believe I should stay here and keep a watch on what your doing, because I still don't exactly trust you. Plus, I've ghost hunted a few times in my life so I think I could come of some use."

Sam is a little shocked that she's hunted ghosts before but says.." Okay sure..but you better be careful."

Meanwhile upstairs Dean scopes around and finds a book in a drawer of the storage room in the attic. He looks through it and finds out someone by the name of "Jeremy Scope". The book seems to be his diary. Dean reads through and finds out that this guy built the house himself so that he could live there. Now Dean is excited. He reads further and goes to the last page. The last page was written:

_June 8 1896_

_I don't believe my wife likes me at all anymore. She keeps giving me these angry glares. She seems to spend most of her time up in her room. Sometimes she has a sad look in her eyes,. I don't know what's happening. I just know that she wants to talk to me about something tonight. Wish me luck!_

_Jeremy Scope_

Dean hurries downstairs to share the book with Sam.

When Dean gets downstairs he sees Sam talking with the girl. They seem to be flirting. " Ah you gotta be kidding me.." He thinks to himself. He hurries over and hits Sam hard on the shoulder. Then he gives him the book he found. Right away, Sam gets his laptop and checks up the name "Jeremy Scope". Sure enough the guy died on June, 8th, 1896. After that..every new inhabitant of the house died the 8th night of their stay.

"So it's an avenging spirit," Sam says. He then turns to Michelle and asks," How long have you been here?

The girls face has paled by now as she answers and says," This is going to be my 8th night here!"

Sam and Dean look at each other. "First we have to find out where his grave is.." Sam says.. "and then we can burn the bones and he'll be dead." Dean finishes.

Sam goes on his laptop and tries to find out where Jeremy Scope was buried. "Bad news, he doesn't have a grave..So we have to think of where his body was brought too."

Dean then says," Well we can tell that his wife killed him..so wouldn't she hide him in the room where he died?"

Sam shrugs and heads upstairs. He looks to Michelle and says," Can you check your rooms closet for his body?"

Michelle looks disgusted but goes up anyway. She looks in her closet (former Mrs. Scopes closet) and finds a skeleton. She jumps back with disgust. She goes to scream but is taken away by a force and is slowly getting pushed to the far end of the hall..

Sam doesn't here from Michelle, so he guesses she hasn't found anything. He also guesses that Dean hasn't found anything yet either. But, at that moment he hears a door slam shut. He quickly runs to the end of the hall and finds the door locked. He yells to Dean," Dean! Come quick!" The two boys quickly kick the door open and find a rope around Michelle's neck. She isn't dead yet so Sam attempts to untying her, but the force of the spirit won't let him.

"Dean! Go quick to Michelle's room and in her closet and burn the bones!"

Dean quickly runs down to her room but relizes that he needs his lighter. He runs around the house searching while cussing as Sam stays busy trying to keep Michelle alive. Sam doesn't relize that he's in for it too. Dean still can't find his matches. Slowly a piece of rope comes to Sam's neck as he focus's mainly on the task at hand. Finally, Dean finds some matches in drawers in the kitchen so, he races upstairs to the bones. He comes to the closet and smells the horrible odor of decaying flesh, which makes him jump out for a second, but quickly gets back to doing his job when he hears a cry for help in the other room. Sam was the one who cried out, for at that moment he has a rope around his neck and is nearly unconscious.

Michelle is already half dead and is limp. Dean waits and waits and waits for the body to burn away, but the seconds seem like hours as two lives are on his hands. Finally, the bones are gone and Dean lays back and collapses. Then, remembering the other two, he rush's into the room at the end of the hall. They are still hanging so Dean has to cut the ropes off, slicing Sam's neck a little, but at least they are living.

Michelle and Sam collapse down, and regain consciousness the next minute. Dean then says," At least that's over with."

The next day.. It's time to say goodbye. Michelle thanks them over and over again for saving her. The guys just shrug and say there welcome. Michelle still looks sad though, as the two head for their car. Sam looks back and tells Dean," Do you think she could come with us? I mean her mom died too..and she has some ghost hunting experience..I think she could come of use."

Dean looks to Sam and then back at the girl and then says," Well she can come if..and only if.. She pays for her food, and stuff..okay?"

Sam then heads over and tells Michelle the news. Michelle seems excited as she walks to the car...

--------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: I hope you liked it! That was the first chapter of their many adventures they will have. Tell me how you think .


	2. Once Upon A Full Moon

Once Upon A Full Moon

Situation Story:

A man is walking through the forest, looking for his dog that has been missing for the past week. The leaves rustle as wind blows through them. The night seems like day as a bright full moon is seen above. He walks farther into the woods. Leaves crumble under him as he walks. All of a sudden there's a sound of foot steps. The man looks around, but sees nothing. He keeps on walking and yells out with a quiver of fear in his voice," Sparky! Here Sparky!" Nothing. No bark back, or anything. He almost gives up, but hears more rustling behind trees. He walks closer to the trees and screams a blood curdling scream that echos throughout the forest. You hear a few growls and grumbles, and then all is clear and silent...

_Dean, Sam, and Michelle are in the car driving to who knows where..Sam's on his laptop searching up incidents like usual._ _Michelle is sleeping in the back seat of the car._ _Dean is half asleep at the wheel. It's 3 in the morning._

Sam startles the two by finally talking. Michelle starts to turn as she awakes from a deep sleep. Dean just gets back in focus to what he's doing. Sam says with some enthusiasm," I found something!" Now Dean and Michelle are wide awake and listening. "Okay a few miles from where we are now there's this place. This guy was in the woods searching for his dog when he was eaten or something, because all they found was bones and blood on the ground. It happens every fool moon, because there were other cases like these."

"Wow..that's creepy," Michelle says with a bit of fear in her voice," Tonight's the full moon."

"You said it's a few miles from here?" Dean asks pushing his foot harder on the gas peddle to go faster," Can you give me any names?"

" Umm..Someone by the name of George Michelson" Sam reads off the laptop.

"Okay, then look up some relatives that live near here."

Dean types a few things in the laptop and then looks up. "His sister, Sarah lives a few blocks away from his house. I think we should go there."

"Okay." Sam and Michelle say in unison.

_Somewhere in Ohio_

Sam, Dean, and Michelle come to a house. It is gray with blue shingles. It's a nice house, with a little stone walkway that goes to the entrance of a blue door. Dean, Sam, and Michelle are all dressed in black and have little passes saying that they are from the F.B.I.

Michelle knocks at the door first and hears someone walking to the door.

"Can I help you?" the woman asks.

Dean clears his throat and then says," Yeah, actually we feel really bad about your brothers death and we want to say how sorry we are about it."

"Umm. I don't think I know you.." The woman replies with some curiosity.

"I'm Sam, and that's Dean and Michelle. We work for the F.B.I." Sam says holding out his I.D.

"Well, okay, why don't you guys come in." The woman replies," I'm Sarah by the way."

Michelle then hurriedly asks after they are seated on a pink leather couch," So when George died, were there any slashes?"

Sarah is now surprised and says," Yes..and there was no meat on his body either. There was also prints by the body leading somewhere..but I was too shocked so I made a run for it.."

Michelle then says," It's probably a werewolf."

Sarah stares at her with confusion and says," You're crazy."

Dean and Sam know that it's Michelle's first day, but she's messing up too badly so they both say," Sorry about Michelle..she's very superstitious and thinks everything has to do with werewolves..Sorry."

Michelle gives them an evil glare and then says," I gotta go to the bathroom..Where would that be?"

"Over to your left." Sarah says pointing her finger in the direction.

Michelle leaves, but Sam and Dean notice that she goes up the stairs instead of in the bathroom.

Dean mutters something under his breath that sounds like he's cussing.

Sam then asks," Have there been other happenings like this?"

"Yes actually...every full moon."Sarah replies thinking everything through," Do you think it could be werewolves?"

"Who knows..." Dean says." You'll have to show us the place where it happened."

Michelle then comes down the stairs quietly, but has a smile on her face. She's holding a book that she shoves her purse. She then exclaims," Dean and Sam! We have to go!" She goes to Sarah and says," Where's the woods?" Sarah gets up and goes to her kitchen. She then goes in and grabs a pen and a piece of paper. She draws a little map of the woods and how to get around. "It's right across the street" she says smiling. "Come back if you need anything."

Dean, Sam, and Michelle get out the door and Dean asks," What was that for? We could have gotten more information!"

Sam then sticks up for and says," Dean! It's her first day!"

Michelle quickly adds in" I took you guys out because I found something!" She shows them the book. It's a book about werewolves. "Why would she have a book on werewolves?"

Dean then says," Well either she suspects something or she thinks there interesting. I also expected her to be hott..but she was too old and she had like a moustache or something."

Michelle and Sam shake there heads. Sam then starts reading the book and says," Werewolves attack on the full moon for food. So I suggest we use the map that Sarah gave us and go through the woods tonight and kill the beast. It's simple. We just need Deans guns and gadget things."

Michelle and Sam start walking to the car holding hands and laughing. Dean stays behind trudging along and thinking to himself. _"Ughh I can't stand looking at Sam and Michelle together..that should've been me."_ While they went in the car, Sarah stood by the window licking her lips.

_Later that night in the woods..._

Dean is holding the map as Michelle and Sam are trudging along. They go farther in the woods until they get to a place with a wooden cabin.They see a faint light inside and they walk in. They open the door of the little room. There's a chair and they also notice that Sarah's on the floor! They hurry over and shake her. She doesn't move. Then out of no where she jumps up and starts moving around in rapid circles. "Sarah..are you alright?" Michelle asks in a worried tone. Sarah doesn't answer. All of her sudden her skin breaks through her clothes. Hair starts growing over her body and she grows huge fangs.

"Holy sht" Dean yells.

She then jumps out and reaches for Sam. Sam ducks but she hits Michelle and scratches her.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Michelle screams. Dean thrusts his weight on the beast and gets his gun. He then starts rapidly shooting but she smashes the gun to pieces. Sam is now taking the chair from the corner and smashing it on the beast. The beast lets Michelle go and runs to Sam. Sam ducks and finds the beast on top of him. Michelle out of nowhere starts kicking like a pro and punches the beasts eyeballs in. She wipes her hands on her jeans and does that last final blow of jumping on the beast and squashing it.

Dean and Sam just stare at her with shock with their jaws literally dropped down to the floor. Dean then says," Whoahh..that's my kind of girl!"

_The next day_

Dean has his arm around Michelle and is flirting. Sam now sees what Dean is doing and says," Uhh..don't you think we should get going?" Dean and Michelle are busy talking about the other night and how well Michelle killed the beast. "I think it's sick that Sarah could even, as a werewolf..kill her brother. Isn't that wrong?" Dean then says," Yah, but you still did a greater job killing that thing than even I could have done."

"Uh Dean..we have to go," Sam says impatiently.

"Fine," Dean says giving in.

All three get in the car and Sam joins Michelle in the back. "Umm.Sam why don't you drive?" Dean says.."Nahh..it's your car..why don't you drive?" Dean and Sam glare at eachother and Michelle says," How about I drive?" Dean then says," Never mind..I'll drive," he says grumbling.

Michelle then thinks to herself,_" Could both of them have feelings for me?" _


	3. What's Under The Bed?

Winchester Adventures

What's Under The Bed?

Please Read & Review

Situation Story: Little Julie laid in her bed, and pulled the covers over herself. Julie was 7 years old with light brown freckles, and soft, brown wavy hair. She was wearing her favorite pink and purple pajama pants that night.

She used to tell her mom that something was under the bed. Every night, she heard a growl under there. When she was sleeping, she felt warm hot breath running down her throat. She told her mom all that, and her mom ended up taking her to her psychiatrist. She didn't talk to the psychiatrist, because he was scary. Her mom kept telling her over and over again that nothing was under the bed, but she knew that there was.

Julie kept thinking about the next day. Tomorrow was going to be her birthday, which meant that she would turn 8. She sighed and smiled as her eyes began to shut. The next minute, she woke up to a sound from under the bed. She trembled in fear and pulled her covers up farther. She closed her eyes, as she felt warm breath on her throat again. She didn't want to scream, but that's all she could do, for at that moment she felt its teeth baring into her side and to her throat ..She screamed out a long ear shattering scream that echoed throughout the hall. Her mom heard Julie's scream and came running. All the while thinking, " What's Julie dreaming about this time?"

By the time her mom got to Julie's room, she was horrified at the site she saw. She had to run to the bathroom, for her daughters blood and bones was sprawled over the bed covers and dripping down the side. Her mom ran to the bathroom to throw up saying to herself, "_This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream..." _

Michelle sits at Sam's laptop, typing supernatural on the web. She comes to a page that talks about a girl being killed in the middle of the night. A girl named Julie...

"Hey Sam wake up!" Michelle says nudging Sam off her lap.

Sam slowly gets up and stretches. He sees Michelle and smiles."Okay..what's up?"

Michelle shows him the article which gets Sam into alert mode now. He repeats the article to his brother Dean.

"Hmm.. I wonder what we could be dealing with...I mean how did her flesh and body instantly disappear before her mom came into the room?" Dean asks.

Michelle then says," Who knows..but that's for us to figure out..."

As they arrive at the house, they see a numerous amount of police cars parked along the road. They also see a lot of people dressed in black go in their cars. "Must be a funeral," Sam guesses." The three are dressed in black also, andwith tuna casserole.

"What's with tuna casserole every time someone dies?" Dean asks frustrated.

"I dunno..that's just what you do," Michelle says.

They head to the door and knock. A lady about Dean's height comes to the door. She's wearing a black silk dress and her eyes are red from crying. She sees the three and asks," Who are you?"

Michelle says sympathetically," I heard about your daughters death and...well I know how you feel. My daughter died when she was one years old..from..a..a..a fall down the stairs. She hit her head so hard..that she died." Michelle starts to go into deep sobs, and the woman lets them in.

Dean whispers to Michelle," You had a daughter?"

"No...that was acting.."

"Wow...I really believed you there!" Sam exclaims.

The three are now brought to a living room couch and are seated. Michelle asks," So how did your daughter die?"

The woman replies," Well...she..she..I don't really know. All I know is that when I finally reached her room, her bones were over the bed, and blood dripping down." The woman starts going into uncontrollable sobs.

"I remember her saying she thought something was under her bed. I took her to a psychiatrist, and he said its probably childish fear. But, she seemed very truthfull... Wow this is crazy, I'm sorry to tell you of this weird stuff. I think I've gone mental."

The woman starts to walk away, but Dean grabs her hand and says," You know it's not that weird."

The woman looks at him in shock, but quickly says," Would you all like some tea or tuna casserole? I have enough to go around! She then walks into the kitchen when she doesn't get a response and starts to get the food together.

"So what do you think this could be?" Michelle says in whisper looking around to make sure the woman isn't coming.

"Well..Sam..you're going to have to go on your computer, and search up all the things that she said so far." Dean advises Sam.

Sam quickly goes out the door and to the car.

Dean thinks,_" This is the perfect moment to talk to Michelle."_

"So.uh.Michelle," Dean says with his cocky grin," Who's cooler..me or my brother."

"Michelle hears this and shakes her head,"You both are really cool...and good ghost hunting buddies!"

Michelle smiles and Deans smile droops when he hears the word "buddy's".

The woman comes in with the food and sets it down on the table. She sits next to them on the couch and asks," Where's the other handsome boy?"

Dean quickly says," He went out to the car to get something..."

The next minute Sam comes in. He waves his arms wildly for Dean to come over. Dean gets the message and goes to Sam. Michelle stays where she is, so that she can distract the woman.

"What did you find?" Dean asks excitedly.

"Uh..well..I'm not sure its true," Sam says scratching the back of his head," but, all facts go to a bed monster?"

Dean starts cussing and says," Are you sure?"

" Yeah.." Sam says. "There was a case of it in other places...I don't know why it's here..but it is.."

Dean doesn't quite believe that bed monsters are real and starts laughing.

"I'm serious!" Sam says starting to get frustrated," The woman said that her daughter complained about something under her bed! The girl was also killed with no meat on her body, just open bones and blood. The "bed monster" eats children to live. You know those stories of kids who were afraid of what's under there bed? Well it's true.."

Dean soaks in the information and starts to think. " Well...how will we kill this thing?"

Sam then replies," Well I have an idea..."

The next day, the three head to the house, with equipment. Again, Michelle takes over and distracts the woman as the two head upstairs. Dean then says," I'll get the kid."

Sam lays out rock salt over the floor and oil on the sides of the bed. Dean comes up with the little boy and lays him on the bed, with newly fresh sheets. Dean hands the kid 20 bucks and the kid nestles his head in the pillow.

Michelle rushes upstairs and says," I got her out of the house..we're ready.."

"What did you tell her?" Sam says amazed.

"I said she should go out and have some fun..I mean she's living..so she might as well have fun. I told her to go shopping with friends and stuff.."

"And that worked?" Dean asks skeptically.

" Ugh..you wouldn't get it..you're a guy," Michelle says shaking her head...

" Now we just have to wait a few hours." Sam says looking at his watch.

_Few Hours Later..._

The sky is now dark. A deep fog has rolled over the area. The shimmering moon peeks a little bit over the fog. It's ghostly shape hovers. There's not one sound , but the four of them breathing.

Another hour passes bye and everyone's half asleep. The little boy is in a deep sleep. Next minute the boy starts to shake back and forth. He opens his eyes a little. He's near crying as he sees something. The little boy starts to wail..but nothing's there. Michelle and the others are now wide awake and trying to figure out why he's crying. Nothing was there. The boy continue to wail and scream. Michelle guesses out loud," Maybe it's a nightmare. But, the other's knew, that ,that wasn't a nightmare.

Michelle screams to the others," I guess we can't see it! GET THE BURNER!"

At that point the guys rush to the burner and go to burn the place up. Blood is starting to trickle from the boys head..but nothing seems to be there. Michelle goes to get the boy, but as she goes to the bed, a deep slash is indented in her arm. She winces with pain and continues toward the boy. The men are waiting for her to get out so they can burn up the bed.

"Come on!" Dean yells impatiently.

Michelle fights through the pain and lifts the boy off the bed. She feels hot breath breathing down her body. She then feels a bite in her side. She sees blood oozing from the wound.

She screams," Sam, Dean, It's got me!"

Sam and Dean jump in to save her.

"I'll save her..back away!" Dean screams to Sam.

"No. I'm saving her!" Sam barks out.

Dean smacks his brother.

Sam smacks back. The two brothers are now in a fist fight on the floor.

"She's...m-m-mine." Dean manages to blurt out while he pins down Sam's arm.

"Sam then says," I talked to h-h-her first!" Sam then gets the strength to push Dean out.

Michelle then butts in," Uh..sorry to break it to you guys BUT IM DYING HERE! Just freakin save me!"

The boys immedietly see the bites all down her body and jump onto the bed. They pull Michelle off and fall to the ground. Dean immedietly goes to the burner and lights the bed on fire. The three sit on the floor panting while the bed almost vanishes. Michelle then goes over to the little boy and wraps her arms around him.

" It'll be alright.." Michelle says in a soothing voice. The boy then calms down and starts to fall asleep. Michelle quietly hands him another twenty dollars. The boy smiles and says," Thanks."

When the bed finally vanishes, they hear the door downstairs slam.

"Uh-oh...What are we going to do now?"Dean asks.

Everyone heads downstairs and they see the woman. She stares at them in shock and says in a nasty voice," What have you been doing!"

Michelle takes over again and finally blurts out the whole story. Even on who they really are. The woman just stares coldly at them and says near tears," Well, I'm very happy you got rid of the thing that killed my daughter." She goes and hugs the others as she says bye.

The next day, Michelle walked into the car. The boys sit in the chairs. They're obviously not talking to eachother. Michelle is tired of it and says," Listen..you really want me to choose? Okey well...

A/– Hey! I hope you liked it! Wait till next chapter to find out more:)

Please Read and Review .

-MichellexX


End file.
